Another World
by Heiri-XQR
Summary: Ancient China meets modern day Britain. ZY, SC, LX, XQ, DQ meet people in the 20th century and learn about new technology...


A/N: This is a fic that I wrote for English. I hope you like it. As for the characters called Roxas and Julia I would imagine them like Roxas and Namine off of Kingdom Hearts.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Another World**

Zhou Yu, he was the strategist to the kingdom of Wu. He wore his long black hair down. Zhou Yu and Lu Xun (another strategist), who was never seen without his red hat, were in a large red room. In the centre of the room was a big table with a map placed on top.

The two men in red stood over the map, planning their defences for the upcoming war. They knew that they would need strong defences to withstand their enemy's attack, but it would be no use to attempt to attack their enemy before they were ready.

Sun Ce, the son of the leader of Wu was supervising this plan. His father had decided that it was time for him to learn how to look after the kingdom which would one day be his.

Sun Ce stood in his tiger-skin clothes with his arms crossed, pretending to be extremely serious. But really, Sun Ce wasn't a serious person; he preferred the fun side of life. But he knew that he had to take this war seriously.

"We must set up archers on the top of the castle," Zhou Yu said.

"Yes, and 300 men waiting for if they do manage to break through the gate – but I doubt that they will," Lu Xun added.

"Of course, our gate's so great! I would probably learn how to fly before I got through it!" Sun Ce said.

"Oh yes, very good, my Lord." Zhou Yu bowed low to Sun Ce.

"Get up, Zhou Yu. How many times do I have to tell you not to bow to me – we're friends. Friends don't bow to each other!"

"But –"

"No buts!" Sun Ce patted Zhou Yu on the back.

"ZHOU YU!!! SUN CE!!!" came some voices from outside.

Zhou Yu had a pretty good idea who it was…

Two young women came bounding through the doors; they were obviously sisters, the Qiao sisters to be exact.

One had dark hair in two tiny plaits – she was Da Qiao, Sun Ce's wife. The other had lighter hair than her sister; she wore her trademark orange shorts – Xiao Qiao, Zhou Yu's wife.

The two sisters ran up to their husbands.

"Zhou Yu, Zhou Yu!!!" Xiao Qiao screamed.

"What is it?" he asked. "Tell me, Xiao."

"There's this weird thing. It's all dark and weird!" she said, pulling on his arm.

"Where?"

"In the…the thingy!"

Zhou Yu looked confused.

"The throne room!" Da Qiao said.

Zhou Yu was dragged out of the room by his wife, who was quite a ball of energy.

"In here!" she shouted. She felt as though she was on one of those spy missions that Zhou Yu planned.

She led him over to the left, where she pointed to the floor.

"Oh my word!" Zhou Yu exclaimed.

There on the floor was a hole, well it was sort of a hole. The floor where the 'hole' was swirled black and purple. They stood there in awe.

"What to we do?" Lu Xun asked.

"We can't really leave it here can we…?" Sun Ce said.

"I suppose not –" Zhou Yu had reached out and touched the swirling 'hole'…

The whole room went fuzzy, Zhou Yu felt dizzy.

"Zhou Yu! Why did you have to touch it?!" Lu Xun yelled.

Then the room was spinning, Zhou Yu felt quite ill now. But then it all stopped. The place went black… And Zhou Yu felt his feet lift off the ground – in fact, he felt as light as a feather.

Was this death?

Lu Xun fell down on something hard – was it ground? The young man took a chance – he opened one eye. He saw green grass – such a pleasant sight. The sky was blue, populated with white fluffy clouds. And the trees! Never in all his life had he been so happy to see trees.

Around him lay Sun Ce, Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao and a little further away was Zhou Yu. But at least they were all alive.

However, something was different, he couldn't help noticing…

This place was filled with people. Lots of different people… Some had unimaginable hair colours – who had _purple_ hair??? No one in China, that was for sure.

And the clothes that these people wore, some were not right. Who wore fluffy boots and frilly skirts? No one in their right mind. He felt as if he was in a place that'd gone mad.

"Oh my God! OH MY GOD! _Oh my God!!!"_ a girl with blonde hair said in one breath.

"What is it now, Julia?" a boy beside her asked. He too had blond hair, both had matching bright blue eyes.

The boy turned and his eyes fell upon Lu Xun.

"No way!" he yelled, eyes wide. But Julia was already next to Lu Xun, examining his red hat.

Why was this girl all over him? Why was she so interesting in what he was wearing? But it wasn't just her, the boy was also eyeing up his jacket.

"Julia! Look – it's Sun Ce, Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao and – oh my God – ZHOU YU!!!" How strange…how did this boy know their names? Where was he? Another part of China? But surely not…after all, this girl had the strangest name ever – 'Julia'. What kind of name was that? And her fair hair and bright eyes – he knew of no Chinese girl with such features…

"Wow, you've got the best costume I've ever seen!!!" the girl said. "Did you make it?"

"Er…no…" he replied. Costume? What on Earth was she talking about?

"Oh, where did you get it?"

"My wife made it…" This was getting kind of scary. He had never been interrogated about his _clothes_ before…

"Wow! She must be really good! Are these your friends?" she asked, motioning towards Sun Ce and the others.

"Yes." He could see that Xiao Qiao had just regained consciousness.

"Lu Xun? Where are we?" she asked.

"Roxas! Did you hear that?! She sounds just like Xiao Qiao on the game?" Julia was bursting with excitement.

"We're…what?" Game? That blonde girl just said 'Xiao Qiao on the game'. What does that mean? But there was only this Xiao Qiao, Zhou Yu's wife Xiao Qiao…

"Oh, you're all so great! You sound exactly like Lu Xun and your costume is absolutely gorgeous!!!"

"But I _am _Lu Xun. And these are my clothes – not a costume…" he said. "Please, stop speaking as if I'm someone else!"

Julia and Roxas were at a loss for words. They hadn't been expecting this.

"Look, mate, we all wish we could be Lu Xun. But we ain't. So please drop the act… But it's great acting," he added when he saw Lu Xun's face fall.

"I'm not acting. I AM Lu Xun…" Why wouldn't they believe him?

"LU XUN!" Zhou Yu had awoken and jumped to his feet. "Why are we here? We should be inside, devising strategies!"

"Zhou Yu, you worry too much. Look – it's a beautiful day!" Sun Ce said, lying on his back, soaking up the sun's rays.

"But we're going to be attacked any day now!" Zhou Yu's face was rather frightening. Julia and Roxas changed glances. Zhou Yu's face was _very_ convincing – perhaps it wasn't an act at all?

"OK, Zhou Yu. Just stay calm and quiet for a minute." Then to Julia he asked, "Where are we?"

"London."

"London?"

"In the UK…" She was quite baffled that this man didn't know where London was.

"What's the 'UK'?"

"The United Kingdom. Britain… Great Britain?" she added at the look on Lu Xun's face.

"What happened to China?" Da Qiao asked. Now, all four friends were listening to Lu Xun and Julia's conversation.

"Nothing's happened to it," said Roxas.

"Do you have a map?" Zhou Yu asked.

XOXOX

Roxas' and Julia's parents were away on business from that Saturday until Tuesday, so that's where they chose to continue their conversation – in their house.

"See, we're here in the UK. And China's all the way over there." Roxas pointed to a large country.

"This is amazing…" Zhou Yu said. "How do you know all of this?"

After that sentence Roxas had decided that either the long haired man before him had mental problems or he _really_ was Zhou Yu.

"Right, so what are all of these weird markings?" Lu Xun pointed out the letters.

"That's English. You know – that says 'Russia'."

But Lu Xun seemed not to understand anything.

"Is this a new style of Chinese?" he asked.

"No, this is English…" Roxas had a sudden brainwave. He turned on the TV.

Everyone watched in amazement. How did these people get inside this tiny box?

"_Every little helps…"_ went the man in the box.

"Do you understand him?" Roxas asked.

"Of course." Lu Xun could not tear his eyes away from the screen. "But these crazy symbols…" He tried to understand 'LOAN'. But he knew it pointless.

"Now, look at this." Julia motioned Lu Xun over to her laptop. She had a page of Chinese up.

"Now that's something I can read," Lu Xun said.

"Yes, but are you saying that I've learnt to speak English - overnight?" Zhou Yu said excitedly.

"Not exactly."

"WHAT?!" Zhou Yu yelled. "But I can understand you!"

"Maybe…but I reckon it's just the English version of the game," Julia said.

"Yeah…" Roxas agreed.

"Can someone explain this game to me?! Please!" Lu Xun was frustrated.

"Let me show you." Roxas crossed the room and began to fiddle with a small black box beside the TV.

Meanwhile the girls were looking at cute pictures with Julia and Sun Ce was talking to Zhou Yu.

The next thing he knew the word 'Koei' was on the screen (even though he couldn't read it). Lu Xun was thoroughly impressed. How on Earth did the small box do this?

Roxas handed Lu Xun a rather weird looking piece of equipment.

"It's a controller," Roxas said. He then explained to a bewildered Lu Xun how to use it.

"Right. Now pick your character," Roxas said.

"What?"

Roxas took the pad from Lu Xun.

"So, who do you wanna be?" Roxas flicked between the groups of characters and Lu Xun just gaped at the screen. "Well, do you want to play as yourself?"

Roxas moved over one of the characters and a picture of the man next to him came up. They were the same. The same hat, the same jacket. The same face.

"I-it's…me!" Lu Xun was up against the screen, prodding it. How on Earth was this possible?

Then he'd vanished from the screen and was replaced with a map on which were red and blue shapes which resembled small tanks.

Then they began…

"That was…amazing…!" Lu Xun simply could not believe that _he _was able to control his miniature self.

"Hey! I want a go!" Xiao Qiao came bouncing over and then swiped the controller from Lu Xun's hands. "Wow – my fans are so pretty!"

XOXOX

Due to the absence of the blonds' parents, all their new friends stayed over.

"Lu Xun, we must find a way back to China. We cannot stay here any longer." Zhou Yu grabbed the other man's arm and looked him straight in the eye. "We are under attack. Remember?"

Zhou Yu felt that Lu Xun didn't really care for the war. But he was wrong. Lu Xun did care, but this new world had thrown the war to the very back of his mind.

"We're taking you shopping today!" Julia announced.

"Yay!" the Qiao sisters screamed. Zhou Yu however looked annoyed. Why? Because he didn't want to waste this precious time. He was annoyed that his fellow strategist, his lord and even his wife would rather prance around here than get back to their own world which was under attack.

However, by the time they arrived in Curry's, Zhou Yu had almost forgotten about the looming war. Although they'd seen a laptop and TV in the blonds' house, this shop was completely different.

Roxas had brought them here whilst the girls went clothes shopping.

The men were blown away by the amount of advanced technology. Lu Xun had discovered an ipod. "How on Earth does the music come put of this thing?" he asked.

"Erm…it's complicated," said Roxas. "Ask the guy who made them."

"Is that him over there?" Lu Xun asked, pointing out a shop assistant.

"No."

Meanwhile, Sun Ce was pressing as many buttons as possible.

"Sir, would you please leave the CD player alone."

"But I still haven't figured out what it does," Sun Ce said, pressing a small silver button.

"It plays CDs, sir." The shop assistant was getting rather impatient now. "Now, please stop pressing the buttons, otherwise I shall have to get you to leave."

Sun Ce wasn't listening. He'd moved onto a smart black player.

"Ooh, it turns…" He turned a large silver dial. Music began to blare loud from the speakers. "WOW!"

"SIR! PLEASE TURN IT DOWN!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

The girls had gone off to Next, where Xiao Qiao was trying on the latest fashions. Despite the fact that she was from 2nd century China, she really looked as if she wore these clothes very day. Da Qiao was inspecting the jewellery and Julia was assisting Xiao Qiao.

"Looking good."

"ZHOU YU!" Xiao Qiao ran into the arms of her husband.

"What happened to 'male bonding time'?" Julia asked her brother.

"We got kicked out," Roxas said. "Well, Sun Ce did. I couldn't just leave him out there, could I?"

"True." She put down the clothes that were in her arms. "You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because I reckon it's time we introduced our friends to McDonalds."

XOXOX

It was a revelation. Never had any of them tasted anything like this. And it all looked so crazy. Beef in two slices of weird looking bread! Potatoes chopped up into thin shapes called 'chips'. Simply bizarre! But this bizarre food tasted good. It made a huge difference from the rice and noodles back home.

"And this come to about £4 each?" Zhou Yu said. "_Pounds?_ Isn't that a unit of measurement?"

"Yes, but it's also what our money's called," Roxas said, drowning 3 chips in tomato ketchup.

"This sauce is very nice," Lu Xun said. "Is it called 'Heinz'?"

"No, that's the name of the company that makes it."

"Interesting…"

"Say, we could tempt Wei not to attack us if we give them this." Sun Ce held up a quarter-pounder with cheese.

XOXOX

The next day was Monday and for Roxas and Julia that meant school.

"You can come if you want, Xiao Qiao. I'm sure my teachers won't mind if it's just for today." Julia held out a school uniform.

"Cool!"

Everyone else opted to stay at home. But really, Zhou Yu wanted to go back to the park – he believed that there lay the secret to getting back to China.

So that's where he spent all of his day. In the park. However, he wasn't the only one. Sun Ce had come to get a tan and Da Qiao had accompanied her husband, not wanting to leave his side. Lu Xun had stayed at the house, wishing to explore this thing called the 'internet'.

"My lord!" Da Qiao cried.

"What?!"

"It's Lord Zhou Yu – he's disappeared!" She ran to the spot where he had been sitting. "He was right here…"

"We should get Lu Xun…"

"So, here was right here?" Lu Xun asked.

"Yes."

Everybody was now present, school had finished for the day and Lu Xun had come running when Sun Ce had knocked on the door. Everything would've been a lot quicker if Sun Ce could've remembered how to work the mobile phone Julia had borrowed him…

Lu Xun dropped to the ground, trying to do what Zhou Yu had done.

"Just give me a while." Lu Xun was thinking hard. Now that he stopped and thought about it, he really missed home. And Zhou Yu was right – they had to think about the war… He sat with his head in his hands for some minutes.

"Look at these pretty flowers, sis!" Xiao Qiao said.

This is what he loved about the younger Qiao – she always looked to the bright side of life. Never had he seen her down or depressed. Even at this time, she was still her happy self. Even with Zhou Yu absent.

Lu Xun picked at the grass. He grabbed a handful and pulled it from the ground and as he did he felt as light as a feather…

"Hey! Lu Xun's gone!" Xiao Qiao yelled.

"Oh no!" Sun Ce wasn't all that smart – how would they figure this out now?

"Look – there's clumps of grass," Julia said. "I bet that if you sit there and pull out some grass then you'll disappear too!"

"We can try." Sun Ce moved over to the space which Lu Xun had previously occupied and grabbed a handful of grass.

He vanished.

Da Qiao was quick to follow.

"I don't wanna go!" Xiao Qiao whined. She was the last one left. "I wanna stay here with you!"

"You have to go – your husband and sister would worry…" Julia said.

"Yeah…" Xiao Qiao sighed. "Well…bye- bye! I hope we meet again!"

XOXOX

When Xiao Qiao arrived back everything was going mad.

"We're under attack!" Zhou Yu yelled. "Prepare the defences!"

"Zhou Yu!"

"Xiao Qiao! Go back to your room. Stay with your sister and don't come out!" Then he ran off.

"They've breached the gate!" Lu Xun panted.

"WHAT?!" Zhou Yu's face was chalk white. "This is why we should have got back quicker!"

"Well then, I can probably fly now. After all, that gate was unbreakable…" Sun Ce sighed. "I can't believe this…"

Lu Xun had ran out to the archer unit on top of the castle walls.

"FIRE!" He released his own arrow which was alight.

"We're going to have to fight." Sun Ce pulled on his armour.

"Not you my lord. Let everyone else go before yourself," Zhou Yu said. "You are too precious to us."

"No. This is all my fault." Zhou Yu opened his mouth to retort. "No. Zhou Yu, we shall fight together. C'mon!"

The two men ran out to the sea of red and blue.

"DIE!"

THE END

A/N: Please review! I'd like to know what you think as well as my teacher (she hasn't read it yet!)


End file.
